Conventionally, as a cell analyzer for analyzing cells included in a living body sample extracted from a living body, there has been known a cell analyzer in which epidermal cells of a cervix included in a sample extracted from the cervix of a subject are measured by a flow cytometer to perform the screening of cancer cells and atypical cells (e.g., see Pamphlet of international publication No. 2006/103920).
In the cell analyzer as described above, the individual cells are analyzed with regard to whether the cells are a normal cell or a cancer or an atypical cell. Thus, in order to improve the measurement accuracy, the number of cells to be analyzed is preferably higher.
An increased amount of sample to be measured can increase the number of to-be-measured cells but requires a longer time for the measurement to thereby cause disadvantages of a lower analysis speed and an increased consumption amount of reagent. To solve this, there has been required a technique to increase the concentration of cells included in a measurement sample.